1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for removably mounting a chip module to a printed circuit board. This application relates to the copending application titled “ZERO INSERTION FORCE CONNECTOR WITH AN IMPROVED DRIVER MEMBER” filed Oct. 31, 2007, disclosing essentially the similar embodiment and having the same applicant and the same assignee with the instant invention.
2. Description of Related Art
China Patent No. 2501204Y disclosed an electrical connector for electrically connecting a chip module to a printed circuit board. The electrical connector comprises a base defining a plurality of contact-receiving slots, a plurality of contacts received in the contact-receiving slots, a cover slidably assembled to the cover and defining a plurality of through slots, and a rotator. The rotator is rotatably received in the base and the cover and is capable of actuating the cover to slide relative to the base via its self-rotation. Then, the pins of the chip module insert through the through slots of the cover into the contact-receiving slots of the base. The rotator is rotated, again to rotate the cover to slide relative to the base along opposite direction. The pins of the chip module moves together with the cover to electrically contact the contacts received in the contact-receiving slots, thus, electrical connection between the chip module and a printed circuit board below the base.
However, the electrical connector with above structures has at least the shortcomings as follows: firstly, it is difficult to control the skew force exerted to the rotator. Too large skew force will cause damage to the electrical connector. Further, a metal plate is molded with the base or the cover adjacent to the rotator to separate the rotator from the plastic material of the base and the cover. However, the metal plate molded with the base or the cover causes lower production efficiency and cannot satisfy the demands of customers.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved electrical connector to stress the problems mentioned above.